1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge and an electronic device with the hinge, especially to the hinge that is mounted between the cover and the base of the electronic device and has a shaft which slides while the cover is pivoted.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
With reference to FIGS. 7 and 8, a conventional electronic device, such as a cell phone and a notebook computer, has a base (90, 90A), a cover (92, 92A), a conventional hinge (91, 91A) and a lid (93, 93A). The conventional hinge (91, 91A) is mounted between the base (90, 90A) and the cover (92, 92A) to allow the cover (92, 92A) pivoting relative to the base (90, 90A). The lid (93, 93A) is mounted on the base (90, 90A) and covers the conventional hinge (91, 91A) to ornament the conventional electronic device.
When the cover (92, 92A) is pivoted relative to the base (90, 90A), the lid (93, 93A) interfere with the end of the cover (92, 92A) to keep the cover (92, 92A) from pivoting. To solve the interference between the cover (92, 92A) and the lid (93, 93A), two conventional ways are shown as follows:
One conventional electronic device is shown in FIG. 7. The end of the lid (93) near the cover (92) has an inclined surface (94). The cover (92) is pivoted along the inclined surface (94) so that the lid (93) does not block the cover (92). However, the inclined surface (94) disfigures the entire appearance of the conventional electronic device.
Another conventional electronic device is shown in FIG. 8. A gap is formed between the cover (92A) and the lid (93A). Therefore, the cover (92A) is kept away from the lid (93A) when the cover (92A) is pivoted. However, the gap not only disfigures the appearance of the conventional electronic device but also increase the volume of the conventional electronic device.
Thus, the conventional ways to solve the interference between the cover (92, 92A) and the lid (93, 93A) disfigure the appearance of the conventional electronic device and increase the volume of the conventional electronic device. To disfigure the appearance of the conventional electronic device and to increase the volume of the conventional electronic device are against the need of the market.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a hinge and an electronic device with the hinge to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.